Sonic Heroes Learn Real Teamwork
by Poetic Gamer
Summary: Team Heroes have been through thick and thin together on adventure after adventure just by relying on each other, but today their friendship and super power of teamwork is put to the test as they have a whole new trial that awaits them: getting past World 1-1!


**Sonic Heroes Learn **_**Real **_**Teamwork**

"So why are we playing this game again Sonic?" Tails questioned his older 'brother' sitting in the living room of his workshop on a large couch against the wall with a coffee table in front of it and on the other side the TV. The Sonic Heroes were all together for their weekly gaming day. Well monthly considering how stubborn Knuckles was about leaving the Master Emerald all alone and vulnerable on Angel Island.

"_Because_ I just got this game I thought it would be fun" Sonic proudly, being optimistic.

"I mean I was at the store. It was in the store window. Had money. And I was like 'What the heck', it's not that bad" He said whilst shrugged shoulders.

"But out of all the games in the store, you chose this one, why didn't you get a shooter or something" Knuckles complained, while picking up the box cover and shaking it around in his fist in Sonic's face. Sonic grabbed the box out of his hands and sighed. He knew whenever it was Sonic's turn to pick the game, he always picked something dumb or something so unfair that he would be guaranteed victory which either way, it was annoying.

"Oh calm down Knux, its not the end of the world. Just play a few levels with us"

He smiled. "It's up to 4 players" Sonic sang whilst starting waving the game in his face like he did before Knuckles, getting annoyed slapped the game away onto the floor leaving Sonic to pick it up.

"Wait if it's 4 Player, why are only the 3 of us playing?" Tails questioned again.

"Do you want to play _'this'_ with more people game?"

"Touché from what I've seen from it" Tails getting nervous.

"Whatever just start the game already" Knuckles groaned waiting to get this over with and placed his feet on the table in front of him already bored.

"Alright let's go" Sonic said as he then stood up and put the game into the Wii and sat back down in the middle of Tails and Knuckles and let the game load wile in the mean time, they got their controllers ready.

"Ha, I'm player 1" Sonic taunted childishly his Wii Remote making a rumble sound first.

"Whatever at least I'm player 2" Knuckles said not caring

"Not your not that's me" Tails said while Sonic sniggered under his breath.

"Oh come on" Knuckles yelled before crossing his arms in frustration having the short temper that he possessed.

"Well, at least the games loaded now" Tails smiled positively to try and calm him down.

Sonic moved his cursor to the disc channel on the top- left and clicked the A button to reveal the game.

A small jingle with and intro started and then a very familiar and quiet, but memorable voice was heard throughout the room.

"_New Super-a Mario Brothers Wii-ee_".

The 3 of them sat there quietly until a few seconds later a very hot-headed echidna broke the silence.

"This game is going to blow".

"Hush and lets play" Sonic rolled his eyes and pressed start.

* * *

***Character Selection***

"Ok, who do you want play as" Tails asked.

"Hmm" Sonic hummed out aloud narrowing down his options as between playing as either Mario or Blue Toad. Knuckles immediately making his choice, using the D-Pad (Directional Pad, sideways) chose Mario and pressed the 2 button.

"Knuckles, what the heck!"

"What I was just picked Mario"

"I thinking was going to pick him"

"Well you thought too late now get over it and play as the blue guy or something"

"Fine then I will" Sonic giving up and sighed "He has a better colour scheme anyway" He mumbled irritated.

"Is anyone playing as Luigi" Tails jumped in to try and stop the fight.

"No" They both said in unison.

The tailed fox just heaved a sigh and then chose Yellow Toad instead*.

"Finally let's start now" Sonic said pressing the 'Start Game' Button.

They watched the opening cutscene after it finished the Heroes asking questions such as.

"Why were they so slow to run after her?"

"How did Bowser Jr and the other kids in the cake?"

"It's Princess Peach's birthday!"

Anyway after all that they were finally prepared to actually the game with the level still loading.

"Ready Tails"

"As ready as I'll ever be"

"Ready Knux"

"No"

"Great now lets do this"

* * *

*10 minutes later- STILL in World 1 -1*

"SONIC" Knuckles shouted agitated at the blue hedgehog again for stealing his power-up for the 5th time in a row.

"I'm sorry, no need to be so touchy about it" The hedgehog replied nonchalantly,_ 'Knuckles is taking this game waaay too seriously' _He thought Then Sonic had a realization. "Tails where are you"

"There" he pointed to the screen where if you look closely, Yellow Toad was stuck in a bubble in the corner of the screen. "I honestly don't know how I got in there" He said rubbing his head in confusion.

So Sonic & Knuckles gladly continued the level with Tails' character on screen following slowly behind and soon enough were just at the end of the level and both of them jumped on to the platform at the same time, but Blue Toad (in game) jumped higher than Mario and onto his head, making Mario lose all momentum and fall to the ground while the toad dropped onto the flagpole and got a 1UP and finished the level by himself with Blue Toad doing a victory pose, Mario staring into the distance and Yellow roaming around the screen in a bubble.

And after all that Sonic was the only one smiling. "Wasn't that fun"

"We're never playing this game again" Tails sighed as he got up and left

"Agreed" Knuckles said bluntly and happily too as he walked out and slammed the door behind with a mighty _SLAM,_ leaving Sonic behind alone in the now empty room.

He yawned loudly shaking his head and put his arms behind his head. "They've just have lost there faith in teamwork.

* * *

**Why Sonic decide to buy a Mario game, I still don't know /-/**

**This was fun to write, I wanted to do something like this for a while- After seeing so many 2-4 Players runs of this game (TheRunawayGuys included) and how Nintendo tells we should all work together even though this game makes do the complete opposite, making it less fun to play, but a blast to watch, so this is my take if the super power of teamwork of the Sonic Heroes could handle it... and they can't lol- Damn you Nintendo!**

***And no one paid attention to Weegee**

**Please Read & Review- And maybe just maybe I can make a sequel to this**

**I don't own Sonic or Mario Series**

**-NSFG**


End file.
